


Have We Been Here Before?

by 1_Cut_to_the_space4



Series: New Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass-Kicking, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Everybody, Background Relationships, Backstory Galore, Canon Compliant as much as I can, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Issues, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hehehe, Multi, OC villian - Freeform, Sequel, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team as Family, or want to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Cut_to_the_space4/pseuds/1_Cut_to_the_space4
Summary: Sequel to "I Believe the Children are Our Future". Jamie Rogers wakes up from a nightmare she can't really remember only to find that today is the day she is meeting her team, the next incarnation of Avengers. Jamie has never met any of them before in her life, so why does she know Pym's favorite color and that Torrun doesn't like cantaloupe? Beating villains, discovering dastardly plots, and navigating new and old relationships seems like just a regular day for the New Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome! This is the promised sequel to "I Believe the Children are Our Future"! This story will be longer than the first, it will dive into how the team becomes a family. I hope you enjoy this story and come along with me in this crazyyy journey.

"Past lives couldn't ever hold me down  
Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found  
I've got the strangest feeling  
This isn't our first time around"

\- "Past Lives" by Borns

Jamie shot up from her bed, heaving, and sweating making her hair stick to her neck. 

“W-what, where am I?”   
**Jamie, It’s seven o’clock. You set an alarm to wake you up.**

Jamie jumped out of the bed, backing into a corner.

“What day is it?”

**Are you okay? Do you need me to get Boss?**

“Tony!” Jamie perked up, but stopped.  _ Why am I so excited? I’m in the compound, I see Tony every day.   _

“It’s today isn’t, I have to meet Peter,” Jamie trailed off, staring at her room. Things slowly began to fall into place. She was in her room at the compound, it was a Thursday and she was going to meet the members of her team. 

**Jamie, are you alright?** Friday asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Jamie smiled, the fog of sleep lifting from her mind. “It must’ve been a bad dream.”

The bedroom door opened and Harvey Keenser stuck his head in. “Hey Jamie, Tony said to get your ass moving or Peter’s gonna eat all the cereal.”

All thoughts of the nightmare she couldn’t remember, the state of alarm, disappeared as she ran out of the room. She was hellbent not to let Peter eat all of her breakfast. Jamie turned a corner and yelled “Get the fuck away from my cereal!”

Riri paused, spoon hanging between her mouth and the bowl. Tony sipped his coffee, staring at Jamie.

“Harvey woke you up,” Tony observed, still drinking his coffee. 

Jamie growled, turning around and glaring at Harvey, who was laughing. “You little shit.”

“I knew that would wake you up,” Harvey giggled, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“Don’t you have a company to run,” Jamie snapped, taking a bowl.  

“The good things about being boss,” Harvey sat down next to Riri,  “Is that I can come in anytime.”

“Anytime before eleven,” Tony muttered into his coffee, looking at Harvey.

Harvey sighed dramatically. “I’m twenty three and I still have to show up on time.”

“Life sucks,” Jamie said sarcastically, munching on her bowl of cereal.

Tony stood up and went to put his cup in the sink. “A twenty three year old that still sleeps with a dinosaur onesie.”

Riri and Jamie burst out laughing, Riri began to choke on her cereal from laughing to hard. Harvey went bright red, glaring at the cackling women. 

“C’mon Tony, I thought we were connected.”

Tony snorted. “You’re running my company buddy, gotta keep you in line.”

**Jamie, you have a message from Peter. He says you have fifteen minutes.**

Jamie rolled her eyes, setting down her bowl, and stood up. 

“I’ll be there in ten.”

Jamie walked to her room and put on her uniform. She was so used to the suit that she could switch to autopilot, letting her brain think of other things. Her thoughts drifted to the team she would be meeting in less than half an hour. Jamie knew of them, being children of avengers was a small world, but she had never actually had a conversation with any of them. There was Torrun, daughter of Thor, Pym, son of Ant-man and Wasp, Nathaniel, son of Hawkeye, May Banner, daughter of the Hulk, and Azari, son of T’Challa and Storm. Jamie was the most nervous to meet Azari, he was a damn prince after all! She had spent several sleepless nights going over why she was chosen to lead the team and not Azari. A dark nagging voice in the back of her head whispered that she was chosen just because she was Captain America’s daughter. 

Riri snapped Jamie out of her thoughts.

“Hey Jamie, ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Jamie said, distracted. Jamie’s mind was still fuzzy from her dream, but she couldn’t remember any of it!

Riri herded Jamie to her car and headed towards SHIELD headquarters.

“Don’t think we’ll go easy on you,” Riri said as they drove.

Jamie smiled. “The last thing I want is you going easy on me, everything already thinks I got picked because of Steve.”

Riri frowned, looking at Jamie out of the corner of her eye. “Jamie, Coulson picked you as the leader because you’re good, you can do it. And trust me, nobody thinks that.”

Jamie scoffed, staring out of the car at the passing scenery. “Everyone thinks that Riri.”

Riri sighed, pulling into the SHIELD parking structure. 

“Then prove them wrong,” She said, parking the car. 

“Yes Ma’am,” Jamie said cheekily, hopping out of the car. 

“Get your ass in there,” Riri yelled, laughing slightly. 

Jamie shook her head, smiling to herself, and walked inside. Agent Fitz and Quake greeted Jamie as she walked through the entrance. 

“Goodluck Jamie,” Quake called, giving her the thumbs up.

Jamie waved, grinning, then hurried into an elevator. She pressed the button to go to her floor and nervously tapped her foot. The doors opened and Jamie forced herself to walk out, acting like she was confident. Peter was waiting for her, leaning against a wall and trying to appear cool. 

“Come here often,” Jame drawled with false confidence, sliding next to him.

“I secretly live here, every night I sleep on a hammock of webs all alone.”

“Kinky,” Jamie said with a straight face.

Peter let out a bark of laughter. “They’re all in there except Barton, he’s late.”

Jamie took a deep breath, staring at the door. Once she opened it, nothing would be the same. Jamie would be a leader and responsible for people’s  _ lives _ . 

“Go get ‘em,” Peter gently patted Jamie’s shoulder.

Jamie straightened her back, grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door before she had a chance to chicken out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is smooth sailing at the beginning ;).

The first thing Jamie noticed when she walked in was that the files she had gotten did not do the people standing in front of her justice. She knew May was going to be tall, but in person May was intimidating. May looked like she was three seconds away from killing somebody. Azari seemed to exude an air of arrogance and royalty, sprawled on the couch like he owned the place. Torrun was dressed in full armor with an impressive sword hanging off her hip. Everyone’s attention immediately snapped to Jamie as she closed the door. 

“Hi guys, I’m-”

“Jamie Rogers,” Azari interrupted. “I am Azari, that green girl is May, and the  _ other  _ blonde girl is Torrun.”

Jamie raised her eyebrows, indignation quickly covering her nervousness. May snorted, looking incredibly amused by the whole situation.

“We’re off to a great start.”

“Well,” Jamie said, smacking her lips. “Since we’re all such good friends now, I’ve been instructed to tell you we’re going on a training exercise to see how well we do with each other.”

“Are we not one member short?” Torrun spoke up, looking around the room.

“Yeah, Nathaniel Barton. He’s late.”

“What is our mission,” Azari asked, in a no nonsense tone.

“Calm down,” May rolled her eyes. “It’s a training exercise, we’re probably going to be cleaning trash up not defeating Doom.”

“Every mission has it’s importance,” Torrun said testily.

May opened her mouth to reply but the door opened with a bang. Nathaniel rushed into the room, hair sticking in every direction and he had only one arm through his jacket. 

“Barton here,” He panted.

“Greetings Francis,”Torrun grinned.

Francis cringed. “Actually-wait that was right. How do you know I go by my middle name?”

“Willingly?” May blurted out, staring at Francis incredulously.

Francis glared at May. “Your Mother didn’t mind screaming that name last night.”

“Hey, jokes on you asshole, my parents are dead.”

“Congratulations, half of every damn superhero has a dead parent. You aren’t in the special little superhero club.”

“True, but my green skin superceeds you, dick head, so I’m in.”

Jamie shared a worried look with Torrun. Azari sidled up to Jamie, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “You should control your team, should you not?”

Jamie gritted her teeth. “Bite me cat boy,” She hissed then turned to Francis and May. 

“Listen up, if you’re half as good fighting as you are being dicks to each other; we should pass this test with flying colors,” Jamie snapped, getting everyone’s attention. “Some idiot thought giving his trash compactors AIs would be a good idea. It’s our job to destroy the little bastard and bring him in.”

“And probably hire him,” May muttered.

Jamie pretended not to hear May but she couldn’t help but agree with her.

“That is our mission?” Torrun said incredulously. “Why would they give us such a meaningless task.”

“Because literally everyone else has something better to do,” Francis said, like it was obvious. 

“Trash compactors, plural?” Azari wrinkled his nose. “Why does someone need multiple trash compactors.”

“It’s New York,” Jamie shrugged dismissively. ‘Weirder shit has happened.”

“America is strange,” Azari grumbled.

The other four nodded in agreement. There was a knock on the door and Peter stuck his head in.

“Time to go, you have three hours to bring in Dominic Hardly. The jet has the coordinates already put in so all you need to do is press on.”

“Thanks Peter,” Jamie smiled, grateful to get out of that room. 

The five walked in silence to the quinjet. May pushed past them and sat down in the cockpit. Jamie went to sit down then the plane jerked up, causing everyone to fall down.

“I pressed the button,” May said casually, walking out of the cockpit.

“Thanks for the warning,” Francis said sarcastically. 

“Piss off, we need to get going,” May snarked back, landing in a seat with a sigh. 

“I doubt Hardley will be angry for tardiness,” Azari said, raising an eyebrow.

“He’d  _ hardly  _ notice,” Francis grinned at his pun.

Jamie bit her lip, smiling. 

“Great, now I will only think of puns as I whoop his ass,” May sighed dramatically. 

“If it helps,” Jamie spoke up. “Think about Domi-dick Hardly.”

May and Francis snorted loudly. “That doesn’t help,” May cackled. 

Jamie giggled to herself, feeling very proud when she felt the seat move underneath her. Jamie sat ramrod straight. Azari immediately noticed something was wrong.

“Wh-”

Jamie held a finger to her lips, everyone quieted down, staring at Jamie. She pointed to the box then stood up. Jamie grabbed the top of the seat, it could open for storage purposes and everyone leaned in, trying to get a good view. She looked to the person closest to her, who happened to be Francis, and nodded. He nodded back and unsheathed his bow, ready to fire.

Jamie wrenched the top off and looked inside. A bright green light darted out and into the plane.

“Jesus Christ,” Jamie yelped, jumping back. 

“Wait, wait, Jamie it’s me!” A voice squeaked.

The green light stopped and a young boy with black hair seemingly popped out of thin air.

“Who the Hell are you,” Jamie yelped, raising her shield.

“Pym,” May yelled, grabbing the boy and hugging him fiercely. 

“Do you two know each other?” Francis asked, lowering his bow.

May froze, letting go of Pym and stepping back like he was on fire. “I-I have- no I don’t. Sorry, I don’t know why I did that.”

“Who are you,”Azari demanded, glaring at Pym.

“I'm the sixth member of the team!”

“You’re the what?”

“We only had five,” Jamie said, uncertainty.

“No, there’s was suppoesed to be six but they didn’t let me join,” Pym pouted.

“Why not,” Torrun asked, looking genuinely curious. 

Pym mumbled something, shuffling his feet.

“What?” Everyone asked.

“They, Peter and Riri, said I’m too young. I’m seventeen not ten!”

Everyone stared at Pym.

“They were right,” Azari protested. “You are a child!”   
“Hey! I’m only a few months away from being eighteen.”

Francis tried not to smile at Pym’s outrage. “That doesn’t really make it better.”

“You must tell Peter,” Azari turned to Jamie. “He cannot come on the mission.”

Jamie tilted her head, looking at Pym. “How about this, we tell Peter  _ after  _ the mission. I think we should let him tag along.”

Azari looked like he was about to explode. “There can be no unauthorized members on a SHIELD mission.”

“Then think of this as his authorization process, I trust him.”

Pym grinned at Jamie.

“Why?” May asked. “You don’t know him.”

“I just have a feeling, and  _ you’re  _ the one who hugged him.’

Azari threw his hands up. “Marvelous, we are going to jeopardize our first mission because of a  _ feeling _ .”

“Hey, I’m right here,” Pym huffed, crossing his arms. “I won’t mess up. Plus I can help disable his AI’s, they’re a pretty basic design.”

“True,” May hummed, looking at Pym consideringly. 

**Beginning landing procedure now. Peter has left sixty two messages to tell you to put in your comms.**

“Would you look at that,” Jamie said, grinning at Azari to annoy him. “Too late to turn back now, let’s go kick some ass.”

“What about him,” Francis asked, pointing at Pym. “He doesn’t have a comm.”

Jamie clapped her hands with false cheer. “Buddy system! Pym, pick a buddy and if you don’t stick to their ass like glue I will personally murder both of you.”

“O-okay,” Pym said anxiously.

"Did you mean to rhyme?" May asked.

"No, I'm just that cool."

The plane landed on the island with a gentle thump. 

**Doors opening in three, two...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Til next time! XOX


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slidin' hella late with an update B). But seriously, I'm really sorry life came at me with a butter sock but now I'm back!

The first mission, the one that would show how the team worked together and prove their potential, went to shit remarkably quickly. The instant the door opened a blast caused the young avengers to scatter to avoid being blown to hell. Jamie, Francis, and Azari ran to the left and the others went right. Jamie sprinted to what looked like a small storage shed and hid behind it with Azari.

“We lost the others,” Francis panted, crouching next to Jamie. 

Jamie cursed to herself and pressed her comm. “Everyone, check in  _ now _ .”

“May here, I have Pym and Torrun. A giant trash can is currently on our assess,” May yelled, out of breath. 

“Get somewhere safe, it’s too late to regroup so we need a plan now,” Jamie looked around as she spoke. Her eyes landed on a tower standing in the middle of the island. 

“That’s the tower we need to get right,” Jamie asked Azari.

He nodded, looking at Jamie expectantly. 

“Alright everybody, here’s the plan. May, you, Pym, and Torrun will draw out Hardly’s evil trash cans. Play keep away, hit ‘’em and make him made but do not engage unless necessary. We want to see what he can do. Azari, Francis and I will take the tower.”

“In case you didn’t notice, uh, there’s still a trashcan following us,” Francis pointed out.

“How dangerous can plastic be,” Azari rolled his eyes.

“They having fucking guns  _ fuck _ ,” May screamed through the comms. 

Jamie gave Azari an ‘i told you so’ look. 

“Francis, I’ll give you a distraction. You and Azari kill trashy,” Jamie said, peering around the side of the building. 

“Ready,” Francis said, drawing his bow.

“What is your distraction,” Azari whispered. 

Jamie grinned then ran out into the open. “Hey, you big blue bastard, over here!” She yelled, waving her arms. Jamie’s plan worked a little too well, the trash can spun around and barrelled towards her. 

“Uh, Jamie, you gonna move,” Francis yelled.

“Here’s your shot,” Jamie yelled back, standing her ground. 

The plastic bin got five feet away from Jamie when Francis shot it. It exploded, sending hot pieces of plastic everywhere. Jamie used her shield to protect herself from the blast.  

“That was moronic,” Azari hissed, marching up to Jamie and grabbing her arm. 

“That was pragmatic,” She argued back. “We needed a distraction, I provided one. I trusted Francis to make the shot.”

“Why,” Azari demanded. “We just met, you should not blindly trust people.”

“I had a shield to protect myself, neither of you did,” Jamie snapped, glaring at the prince. 

“That’s the building, right?” Francis interrupted their glaring match. 

Jamie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah, let’s go.”

The three ran over to the tower when Jamie discovered a problem. “Ah shit,” Jamie groaned, glaring up at the building.

She could feel Azari’s disapproving look behind her. 

“What’s the problem,” Francis asked, scratching his head. 

“Well, we have to get up there,” Jamie pointed to the roof of the tower. “And we’re down here  _ and  _ none of us can fly.”

“Shit.”

“Exactly.”

“That is true, none of us can fly but I can jump.”

Francis and Jamie turned to stare at Azari.

“What are you planning to do? You aren’t spiderman.”

“You will create a path for me.”

Francis made a face. “I will?”

“Oohhh,” Jamie said in realization. ‘That might work, but if an arrow breaks you’re fucked.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Francis put a hand up. “Are you, prince of Wakanda, suggesting that I shoot my arrows to make a path for you to jump up to the roof? What are you, a frog on meth?”

Azari glared at Francis. “Just shoot your arrows.”

‘Oh I’ll shoot my arrows baby,” Francis winked flirtatiously.

“Oh my god no,” Jamie groaned. 

“ _ What?  _ That was good.”

“No wonder you’re still single.”

“Hey!” Francis crossed his arms and pouted.

“Just do it,” Azari sighed, like he was forced to babysit the other two.

While Francis shot a path up the building, Jamie checked up on the other three avengers. 

‘How are you guys holding up?”

“The plastic foes have a weakness!” Torrun yelled happily. 

“What Torrun means is that these trash cans have firepower but move like a tortoise,” After a beat, May added: “Pym’s being annoying and wants me to tell you that he thinks he can reprogram them.”

Jamie smiled to herself. “Good, bring one down and see what’s in it.”

“On it,” May said then went off her comm. 

Azari scrambled up the path Francis created in the blink of an eye. 

“I am inside,” Azari whispered.

“See in there’s a way to let us in,” Jamie said. 

“Uh Jamie,” Francis tugged on Jamie’s sleeve. 

“What?”

Francis pointed to three large boxes hovering to them. 

“Oh why.”

“There is a small opening where Hardly’s AI machines are coming through, it is on a timed interval.”

“Where,” Jamie and Francis slowly backed away from the boxes. 

“Far left side.”

“May, did you catch that?”

“Uh, yes,” May said, sounding vaguely surprised.

“Everyone meet there as soon as you can, we need to find Hardly.”

The second Jamie took her finger off the comm the boxes exploded into thousands of pieces of shrapnel.

“Run?” Francis looked at Jamie.

“Run,” Jamie agreed.

The pair took off, sprinting to where Azari said to go.Torrun, May, and Pym were waiting for them there. 

“The door is on a minute interval,” Azari announced. “It will open in twenty seconds.”

True to his door, the door opened twenty seconds later exactly. Jamie grabbed the trash can and hurled it away. May and Torrun ran up and braced the door open. 

“Let’s go,” Jamie ordered, running inside. 

May and Torrun let the door close with a slam and ran after the others. 

“He’s not on the top floor,” Azari said.

“Come down and we’ll go up, corner him in the middle,” Jamie looked around as she spoke. 

“You three,” Jamie pointed to Torrun, Francis, and Pym, “Go left. Me and May will go right so Hardly can’t slip put the side.”

“Aye aye boss,” Francis said sarcastically. 

“Bite me Barton,” Jamie said sweetly. 

Torrun led Francis and Pym away. May and Jamie began to search their side. 

“There,” May yelled suddenly then took off.

“May wait!” Jamie watched May sprint out of the room. “Shit.”

Jamie took off after May, she rounded the corner and there stood Hardly and May. Hardly had a gun pointed at May but when Jamie ran in, he pointed the gun at her and fired. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Jamie!”

Jamie thanked every deity she could think of when Hardly turned out to be a shitty shot. The bullet grazed her left shoulder and she threw the shield with her right arm. It hit Hardly in the chest, sending him careening backwards. May snapped out her shock and pounced on Hardly, wrenching his arms behind his back. Francis, Torrun and Pym came running into the room.

“We heard a gunshot,” Francis said, looking around. 

“Dicktit got me in the shoulder, but I’m fine,” Jamie smiled reassuringly.

May lifted Hardly up, letting the man dangle in the air. 

“Torrun, call Peter and let him know we got Hardly, I’ll go get Azari.”

Torrun nodded and turned away slightly to contact SHIELD. Hardly was struggling usesly against May’s grip. 

“This isn’t the end,” He hissed, kicking the air. 

As Hardly was twisting around, something fell out of his pocket. Jamie saw a small piece of paper flutter to the ground. She picked it up and put it into her pocket mindlessly, walking out to find Azari. 

“Azari?”

“You are injured,” Azari stated behind Jamie.

“Jesus,” Jamie jumped, turning around and glaring at the prince. “It’s nothing, we got Hardly and waiting for extraction.”

“Jamie,” Azari began, then stopped. He frowned and looked at Jamie. “I believe I owe you an apology.”

Jamie’s eyebrows came together. “An apology? For what?”

“I judged you too quickly, I let my feelings cloud my judgement.”

Jamie smiled. “Well, this is our first mission as a team, there’s still a lot to fuck up.”

Azari’s lips quirked up. “Possibly, still I let arrogance get the best of me.”

Jamie looked at Azari questioningly. Azari’s face scrunched up, like what he was about to say physically gave him pain. 

“As a prince, I’ve become comfortable with a certain level of power and respect. When Peter came to me about the team, I expected to be the leader. You being leader, I received an sharp check of ego and I reacted bitterly.”

“It’s okay, really. You didn’t try to punch me or anything, and hell, I’ve asked myself that same question. Why am I leading this team?” Jamie sighed then straightened up. “But there must’ve been a reason and I  _ will  _ find it.”

Azari smiled slightly and nodded.

“Hey lovebirds,” Francis yelled, making the pair jump. “Jet’s ready to go and Peter wants a debrief in ten minutes, quit making out!”

“Just because you haven’t gotten laid in years doesn’t mean you can out your sexual frustration on us,” Jamie said sweetly. 

Francis squawked indignantly. Azari huffed a quiet laugh. They walked to the jet in amicable silence. May had dropped Hardly on a seat and glared at him, daring him to move. Torrun was pacing inside the jet, twirling her blade. Pym had a trashcan and was elbow deep in it’s circuitry. 

Azari’s eyes widened when he saw the circuits and rushed over to Pym. The pair began to talk adamantly, science talk that went way over Jamie’s head. Jamie put her hands on her hips and felt something in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and took out the piece of paper Hardly dropped. It was a white card with a black ‘G’ in the middle. 

“G?” Jamie whispered, looking at Hardly.

The place landed on the helicarrier and Peter and Riri walked on. Jamie put the piece of paper back into her pocket, forgetting about it. 

“Good job guys,” Riri smiled. “We’ll take Hardly to interrogation. You better high tail to debrief, there’s someone waiting,” Riri said cryptically, smiling evilly. 

“That’s not creepy,” Pym muttered, then froze when Peter looked at him.

“Hi Pym, your dad was flipping his shit when you ran out.”

‘Uh,” Pym shuffled his feet. “He’s not in the room is he?”

Peter laughed. “No he’s not, but have fun going home. He’s pissed.”

Jamie laughed at Pym’s face, not feeling bad for the boy at all. The group walked to the debrief room and standing there was Captain America. Jamie’s good mood died instantly. 

“Welcome New Avengers, good job on your first mission,” Steve smiled.

‘Thank you Sir,” Francis said reverently. The others said their thanks except Jamie, she just glared at her father. 

“Anyway, I’m here because starting now, every Thursday I’ll teach you survival skills.”

“Like what,” May asked. 

“Well for starters, morse code.”

Jamie snorted. “When will we ever use that?”

“I dunno, maybe we’ll be free falling and the only way to communicate is through morse code,” Pym said excitedly, jumping on the balls of his feet.

Francis stared at Pym. “When-what-that’s stupid.”

“Hey, it could happen,” Pym said defensively. 

“Anything is possible,” Steve agreed. “Luckily for you, lessons won’t start today. I have a mission to prepare for, so I will see you next Thursday.” Steve nodded and left the room. 

“So,” Francis said after a moment of awkward silence. “What now?”

“We go back to the compound, that’s where we’re all staying,” Jamie said,

“Oh fuck, we were supposed to pack things,” May spoke up, smacking a hand against her forehead. 

“You can get stuff delivered,” Jamie moved her arms to stretch when a burning pain ripped through her shoulder. “Ow, fuck.”

“What is wrong,” Torrun asked, looking concerned.

“I forgot I was shot,” Jamie laughed at herself. 

May bit her lip and looked away. 

“I’ll go to med bay, see you guys at the compound.”

Azari nodded and herded the other Avengers out of the room. 

Jamie wandered slowly to the med bay, her shoulder throbbing with pain. Someone walked up behind Jamie and threw their arm around her shoulder.

“Hey badass,” Quake grinned, gently shaking Jamie.

“You should be proud of me,” Jamie pointed to her injured shoulder. “First bullet wound.”

Quake raised her eyebrows. “Wow, first bullet wound  _ and  _ you’re actually going to med, I’m impressed.”

“My life is complete,” Jamie said sarcastically, wincing slightly. 

Quake patted Jamie’s shoulder, grinning when Jamie muttered a curse. 

“But seriously, good job! Have fun in med bay, keep the bullet if you can. It’s a cool souvenir!”

“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not and that kind of scares me.”

Quake grinned and steered Jamie to med bay. A kind looking man walked up and ushered Jamie to a bed. 

“Alright, the bullet didn’t go through so we’re going to have to pull it out,” The man said, looking at Jamie sympathetically.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Quake announced. “See you when you wake up Jamie.”

The man smiled. “We will have to put you under to retrieve the bullet.”

“Do you have to,” Jamie whined. 

The man patted her shoulder. “We’ll be quick.”

Jamie laid down, closing her eyes with a sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being late, my muse packed her bags and said 'fuck you, I'm out'. Also if the ending of the chapter seems short, that's when my muse ditched so sorry if it seems cut off XOXO


	5. A/N

Hi Everyone! I'm not dead!!! My mental health has taken a sharp decline for the last for weeks and as a result my creativity and writing have greatly suffered. This story is not abandoned and I will update as soon as I can, hopefully within the week though I make no promises. I haven't forgotten about Jamie and our rag tag team and we will seen them again! Until then, XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk!!! My updating schedule is now every Sunday (hopefully).

Jamie woke up a few hours later to the beeping on medical equipment. The doctor came over, smiling. 

“We removed the bullet not problem, thanks to you gene's you didn’t need any stitches. You’ll be sore for a few days but other than that you’re home free.”

Jamie thanked the doctor and hopped off the table. Riri was waiting for her outside. 

“Look who’s awake!”

“What time is it?” Jamie asked, yawning as she did. 

“About ten, I’m here to give you a ride to the compound. Everyone else is probably asleep by now.”

Jamie nodded and followed Riri outside. Riri wrapped her arms around Jamie and blasted off in her armor. They flew in comfortable silence, Jamie let her eyes slide close. She opened them when Riri gently shook her.

“Landing now,” She yelled, so Jamie could hear her above the wind. 

Riri gently set Jamie down in front of the compound then flew off. Jamie started to head inside then stopped. When Jamie saw the building, her first thought was “The Chitauri are coming” for some strange reason. Jamie shook her head, frowning.  _ Why would the Chitauri be coming? I must still be high from the knockout gas.  _ She ignored her sudden sense of dread and walked inside. Jamie’s feet carried her to the kitchen where she sat down on a barstool and sighed.  _ It’s going to be one of those nights isn’t it.  _ Jamie muttered a curse to herself and started to make a cup of coffee. If she wasn’t going to sleep, might as well be awake to do things. May walked out of hallway and leaned against the counter.

“Why are you up?” Jamie asked, not pausing from making coffee.

“Couldn’t sleep, you?”

“Same,” Jamie muttered, rooting through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for with a triumphant cry. Jamie gave May a cup of coffee then poured one for herself. Now, most people put cream or sugar in their coffe for a nice flavor. Not Jamie, if she was going to stay up all night she might as well aim for staying up 48 hours. May stared horrified, as Jamie created an unholy combination of red bull, coffee, and five hour energy. 

“You- are you going to drink that?” May gasped, mouth hanging wide open.

“The devil’s cocktail, cheers” Jamie raised her mug then took a large gulp.

“You’re going to have a heart attack.”

Jamie looked down at hre cup and swirled it around. “Eh, probably.”

May opened her mouth, then stopped, biting her lip instead.

“I don’t blame you,” Jamie said suddenly, between sips. 

May blinked, looking shocked but quickly schooling her features into a neutral expression.

“I almost got you killed.”

“No you didn’t,” Jamie argued gently. “You were impulsive sure, but nobody knew Hardly had a gun. Just a risk we all have to take.”

May nodded slowly. “I-I’m not good with feelings. I never have been, and after this,” May motioned to herself. “I have some trust issues. Not exactly a team player, you know?”

Jamie threw her head back and finished her drink. “You’re not alone, everybody here has issues. We’re forming a club, but for some crazy reason I feel like this could work.”

“I hate authority, I don’t follow the rules,” May argued.

‘I don’t intend to be a dictator,” Jamie shot back. “Look, you can try to argue out of this anyway you want but the truth is you accepted the invitation, you’re a part of this team.”

May closed her mouth and looked down at her hands. 

“Can I, what happened? I mean I read your file, but that’s just words on paper.”

May nodded slowly. “I was part of a team, researching Gamma radiated sewage. Some idiot was trying to create another hulk and their lab exploded. They chose me because I was good, young but good. We spent weeks researching, I thought we were all becoming friends until one day I walked in and say the team leader rewiring the computers to override. It would erase all the data. When they saw me, he pushed me into the sewage and override the computers anyway. The building exploded five minutes later. They told me in quarantine that my team had been killed in the explosion, they were members of Hydra and were using me to get information.”

Now normally, Jamie would try to say something comforting and profound. Something that would truly help May and let them create a strong bond but the devil cocktail decided at that moment to hit Jamie’s bloodstream. Jamie felt as if she could peer through time so instead of saying something deep and inspiring, she said: “Oof, that sucks.”

May snorted. “Thanks.”

Jamie frowned at her drink. “Sorry, usually I’m better but my right arm has been twitching for the last two minutes and I think I can see the future.

“That-you probably should stop drinking that.”

“We have another mission in the morning, in four hours actually, so this should keep me going,” Jamie sighed as she check her watch. 

“Another one, already?”

Jamie nodded tiredly. “Apparently Hardly was trying to impress someone important, kind of like he was good enough to join whatever.”

Jamie tossed back the rest of her drink with a cough. “I’m gonna go shower and hopefully not get a heart attack.”

“Good luck,” May said with a slight smile.

Jamie put her cup in the sink and walked towards her room.

“And Jamie?” May called. “Thanks.”

Jamie smiled at May. “We’re a team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the next one should be longer. I just wanted to update the story and not get myself stuck in a rut. I want to focus on everyone's backstories and get to know them better. We already met them fully formed, as it were, in the first story but nobody really knows each other now.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: let's get on a schedule! Update weekly :DDDD
> 
> Life: BITCH I think not. 
> 
> I profusely apologize for the long wait for the chapter, there was a death in the family and we're all still processing that loss. Writing really helps me so this story won't go on hiatus but updates will take longer. Thanks for reading my blap of info :)

**** Jamie took a long hot shower then changed into her uniform that had been repaired. 

**Jamie, you should get some sleep** Friday suggested. 

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Jamie grumbled, fighting the urge to dive into her bed. 

**You sound like Boss** Friday noted happily.

“If you’re going to be mean, I’ll just run away,” Jamie smiled. She could feel Friday rolling virtual eyes and opened the door. Jamie walked back into the kitchen to find Azari brewing another pot of coffee.

“What are you doing up?” She asked, reaching up to get a coffee cup.

“I am an earlier riser,” Azari said simply, leaning against the counter.

Jamie shuddered dramatically, poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the breakfast bar. Azari quietly sipped his coffee, staring at Jamie over the mug. 

Jamie touched her face self consciously. “What, there something on my face?”

“No,” Azari smiled for a brief moment. “I passed May on the way to the kitchen. She told me to keep an eye on you because, and I quote, ‘Jamie just drank enough caffeine to kick start a dead horse’.”

Jamie snorted into her coffee. “Well I haven’t died yet so I got that going for me.”

“Congratulations,” Azari said dryly, with a smile. 

Jamie put her hand in her lap, frowning slightly when she felt something in her front pocket. 

“Something wrong with your coffee?”

“No, something in my pocket,” Jamie trailed off, pulling out a business card she had taken from Hardly with a large black ‘G’. 

“I found this at Hardly’s, know what this means?” She handed to Azari. 

He flipped it over then shrugged. “I do not know, could there be prints?”

“Huh,” Jamie blinked. “I didn’t think of that, Tony probably has a machine for that. Wanna check it out?”

Azari drank the rest of his drink and held out a hand. “Lead the way.”

Jamie smiled and took the hand Azari offered, hoping off the stool. The pair walked down to Tony’s lab in amicable silence. Jamie entered the code to open the lab when she saw Pym asleep on the workbench.

“Pym?” Jamie stared at the boy.

Pym jolted up, sending tools crashing to the ground. “Apple!”

Azari and Jamie looked at each other then at Pym. “What?”

“Uh n-nothing, what are you guys doing here?” Pym tried to lean against the counter but a tool moved and he crashed onto the bench. “Ow,” He said sadly. 

“You alright?” Jamie asked, biting her lip to stop from laughing out loud.

Pym pushed himself up and glared at the two. “You didn’t see anything.”

“Why are you sleeping here?” Azari asked, ignoring Pym’s order. 

Pym puffed out his chest like he was going to argue but a beep from the table made him deflate like a sad balloon. 

“I was analyzing the circuitry from the trash cans.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be at evidence,” Azari looked at Pym sharply.

“I’m sure they won’t miss it,” Jamie intervened, sending Pym a smile. 

Pym nodded excitedly. “Yeah, they won’t notice it’s gone!”

Azari sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, them why do you have it?”

Pym picked up a jumble of wires and held it out to them. “Friday, could you tell them what you told me?”

**Sure thing Antboy**

Pym scrunched his face up at the name Friday gave him. 

**This isn’t an AI system. There’s nothing to suggest that it was capable of acting without orders.**

“Wait, so Hardly didn’t have AI’s” Jamie asked, glaring at the wires in Pym’s hand. 

**No, this is barely functional robot parts essentially.**

Azari cracked a smile. “You do not like this technology?”

**It doesn’t make sense!** Friday said tartly.

Pym nodded. “We found this substance coating the wires but there’s nothing else like it. I mean the closest thing would be gamma irradiated something.”

Jamie frowned. “Where would Hardly get access to something like this? There wasn’t any evidence on the island.”

“Maybe he had a buyer?” Azari suggested. “This ‘G’ on your card,” He motioned to Jamie.

“Oh yeah,” Jamie took the card out of her pocket. “Hey Fri, could you scan this for prints.”

**Sure** and then after a beat she added  **It would be easier if you didn’t stuff it in your pocket and touch it.**

Jamie grinned and rolled her eyes. “Forgive me, it wasn’t high on my list of priorities, what with getting shot and all.”

There was a brief moment of silence then Friday pulled up a list of faces and displayed them in the air. 

“That is Hardly,” Azari pointed to the man’s face.

Pym looked at Friday’s results but his face frowned in confusion.”Fri, you’re saying that on Hardly’s prints are on this card but there’s other faces?”

**Dominic Hardly was the only person to touch the card, besides Jamie, but the two other men you see are connected to ‘G’.**

“What do you mean?” Azari asked. 

“The dude the porn stache is Harold Kinsley,” Jamie read aloud. “And the other man with an obvious topue is Doctor Andrew Forson?”

“Andrew Foursome?” Pym asked immediately, staring at Jamie. 

Before Jamie could answer, Francis’s voice asked “Foreskin?”

The three looked around for the young archer. 

“Barton, where the hell are you?” Jamie turned in a full circle, seeing nothing.

“In the vents,” Francis stated, like it was obvious. 

“Why?” Azari stared at the ceiling. 

“That’s not important, what’s important is why you said Andrew Foreskin.”

“I said foursome,” Pym told him proudly.

“ _ And  _ I said Doctor Andrew Forson.  _ Forson _ .”

“Friday, who is this man,” Azari asked, wisly ignoring the other three.

**He’s a scientist that shield is keeping an eye on. Doctor Forson wants to create an organization called A.I.M. but no one considers him a threat.**

“Ouch,” Jamie snorted. “So he wants to prove he’s the shit then?”

“Probably,” Francis agreed from the ceiling.

Azari sighed wearily. “Barton, get out of the vents.”

“Why?” Francis challenged. 

“Fri, drop him,” Jamie said before Azari could answer.

**With pleasure.**

There was a loud hissing sound then a panel of the ceiling dematerialized and out tumbled Francis with a loud curse.

“Why Friday,” Francis groaned, laying on the ground. 

“Because everyone hates you,”Jamie said without sympathy. “Fri, can you send this to Peter? I’ll tell Torrun and May.”

“We’re telling Peter about this?” Francis piped up.

“Uh, yes?” Pym said, sounding uncertain and glancing at Jamie. 

“We are,” Azari said firmly. “Aren’t we?” He turned to Jamie, waiting for her to agree with him. 

“This could be something big,” Jamie explained. “We literally just met each other and this could require more firepower than we can provide.”

“I think we’re awesome,” Francis said tiredly from his spot on the floor. 

“Why do we need to tell May and Torrun, won’t they know when Peter inevitably comes to talk to us,” Azari looks at Jamie. 

“We can’t be a team if only a few know the whole story.”

“What’s this, nobody told us about a super secret meeting,” May exclaimed as she and Torrun strode into the room.

“Well, we just assumed it was too early for you two,” Jamie said cheekily.

“It is,” Torrun agreed, rubbing her eyes. 

“Here’s what this is about,” Pym pointed to the three men. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos fuel my teeny writer brain and help beat back the monster of writers block! <3 Consider the first chapter as a little teaser ;D


End file.
